Deepest Wish?
by Ryuuchi Seijuro
Summary: Kuroko were back at his middle school life back after a certain wish. Now it's up to kiseki no sedai and kuroko to find their way back to the future but...would they want to miss this second chance to be together again? 'Your price for being with us was...losing kagami and seirin'-Aomine - Chapter 5 is up!- 3
1. Chapter 1: Time?

**Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction: Deepest Wish?**

**Synopsis: Kuroko wakes up to go to school… but finds himself thirteen again! And he has to attend Teiko once more along with the rest of GoM!**

**A/N: Edited! Million thanks to Ember Doll for Beta my story! Yay~ (^~^) Now that you guys can read properly...enjoy and review!**

* * *

_._

_A good child often gets a wish from Santa…_

_You are a good kid, Kuroko-kun…_

_You have helped your friend realize the true meaning of teammates…_

_Because of that… I shall grant you one wish…_

_What is your deepest wish, Kuroko Tetsuya?_

_._

* * *

.

_Kring_~ His alarm rang that morning. Without wasting a second, he immediately shut the alarm clock before standing up. He let a yawn escape his lips as he stretched his body.

'_What a dream…'_ he thought to himself as he grabbed a towel. He was about to get into the bathroom when something struck him, making him immediately run back to mirror.

'_Is it just me… or do I seem shorter?'_ Kuroko thought as he glanced at his height. '_Maybe it's just me_.' With that settled, he proceeded to go to the bathroom. Even though the Winter Cup just finished, they were required to return to school immediately. And, maybe, practice even more.

After his shower, Kuroko exited the bathroom and headed for his wardrobe. At first, he didn't bother searching for his Seirin uniform as he was sure that he had put it right in his wardrobe. But, after spending some time searching for it, he realized that his uniform was missing!

'_I'm pretty sure that I placed it in here…'_ he thought to himself before he spotted something else hanging in his cabinet. It was his Teiko uniform…

'_What is this thing doing in here? Didn't I keep it in the box before?'_ Again, Kuroko was left confused, but he shrugged it off to resume his search for his Seirin jersey. However, for some unfortunate reason, it wasn't there.

"Tetsuya! You're going to be late for school, hurry up!" his mother yelled from the living room.

"_Hai_! I'll be right there in a moment!" Kuroko replied as he grabbed his Teiko uniform. He didn't have much of a choice. He would have to search for his uniform after school. Right now, he had to go. He didn't want his _Kantoku_ to yell at him for being late. Besides, their school will be dedicating a speech to their team as a form of gratitude for winning the Winter Cup.

'_Crap! I'm late!'_ Kuroko thought as he ran towards the direction of Seirin High school. Luckily, he had his Misdirection. He could easily slip through the crowd without any hassle.

_What is your wish, Kuroko Tetsuya? What is your deepest wish?_ A familiar voice suddenly spoke in his mind. It was that voice from his dream before…

"Hey, Kid, watch out!" yelled a man as Kuroko neared his school. It was a worker from a construction site. That construction site was… Seirin?

"What are you doing here? Go back to your school." Another worker yelled at him. Kuroko was startled. He was sure that this was the direction to Seirin High school. But why was there a construction site here? He didn't remember any renovations being mentioned.

Kuroko ignored the order from the construction worker. Instead of leaving, he went to the small hut that seemed to be the control booth of the construction site. A middle-aged man was standing there like a boss. "Excuse me… Can I ask you something?"

"A middle-school student? What are you doing here? This isn't a place for you kids to play in!" said the man.

"I'm sorry but… isn't this, Seirin High school? Why is there a construction site here?" Kuroko asked. The middle-aged man simply gave him a weird look before laughing, confusing Kuroko even further.

"It is… in the next two years. Kid, I think you're in the wrong school. Seirin hasn't been built yet…" the man explained.

'_What?!'_ Kuroko's eyes widened at that. If what he said was true… then that would mean that…

"Tetsu!" a familiar voice called out. It was Aomine in his Teiko Uniform. Kuroko felt his heart drop at the sight. But, before he could do anything else, another realization struck him as he glanced around. He didn't notice it earlier but, judging by his surroundings; it was currently spring – not winter.

'_Just what is going on?!' _Kuroko thought.

"Hey kid, go away! Your friend is calling." The middle-aged man suddenly said, snapping Kuroko out of his thoughts.

Before Kuroko realized it, Aomine had already dragged him out of the construction site.

Why is Aomine here? And why is he wearing his Teiko Uniform?

"Aomine-kun… there's something wrong… did you know that—" He was about to ask when he was interrupted by his tanned companion.

"I know... it seems like we've gone back in time. Around middle-school." Said Aomine without even bothering to look at him.

After hearing this, Kuroko's heart ached for some reason. If he had returned back to his former life… did that mean…

"Kagami-kun… isn't here?" he whispered to himself. Just what in the hell happened?

.

* * *

.

The two of them remained silent as they walked down the direction of their former middle-school. Kuroko just followed Aomine from behind. He wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. The only good thing he could think of was the fact that he wasn't alone in returning to their former life.

Aomine had told him that when he woke up that morning, his Too uniform was missing. Knowing something was wrong, he called Akashi for confirmation. It seemed that Akashi was going through the same experience. After checking-up on the others, they all agreed to meet up at their former school.

"Here we are… back in old times…" Aomine shrugged as they entered the Teiko Middle School gates. It was just like before – the same air, the same color – nothing had changed. Kuroko walked in awkwardly, not really used to being in his old school again. He hadn't been there for months – or has it already been a year.

The first place that they headed to was the school gym. It made them nostalgic – but that really didn't matter right now. When they entered the gym, they found a familiar group of people – or should he now say teammates – already present. Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi stood there, waiting for their arrival.

"Sorry we're late. We stopped at Tetsu's high school site…" Aomine explained. Kuroko didn't speak though. It was awkward seeing them in this kind of state. He was finding it really difficult to get used to this new fact.

Of course, Akashi realized this.

"Don't be so awkward, Tetsuya. All of us remember our high school life. You aren't the only one." Akashi assured him. Kuroko slowly nodded at that. At least he wasn't alone in this 'past time'.

"So Akashi, do you have any idea why we went back in time?' asked Midorima.

There was a moment of silence before Akashi finally replied with a smirk. "No I don't… but I may have a good guess." The rest of the soon-to-be Generation of Miracles didn't understand this though.

"Okay. We'll probably hear this guess of yours later. But before that… where's Kise? I don't see him at all." said Aomine, looking around for the blonde. It was rare for them to gather like this without Kise.

"Ryouta wouldn't be here at this time. If I'm correct, we are currently in our first year of middle school. If he still remembers the present time, I'm sure he would eventually call us and join us sooner than before." Akashi rationalized. The rest nodded in acceptance of his explanation.

"In the meantime, let's head to the hall first. It seems that this is our first day of middle school." said Akashi. Aomine and Murasakibara sighed at that. Midorima didn't comment while Kuroko remained silent.

"One more thing…" Aomine suddenly broke the silence. The rest of them focused their attention on him.

"It looks like Satsuki's forgotten about our high school life. I asked her earlier but she insisted that she's still a middle-school student. She didn't remember anything about the Winter Cup or being in Too Academy." Aomine explained.

Midorima, Murasakibara and Kuroko looked surprise yet none of them uttered a word. If Kise remembered… that would mean that only the six of them recalled their soon-to-be high school life.

"We will find Satsuki later. Right now, our priority is to go to the assembly area. We have some business to finish here again." Akashi ordered.

They instantly recognized _that_ look.

It was _the_ _look_ that Akashi wore when he had a plan forming in his mind… a plan that they really wouldn't consider _nice_.

As the group was about to leave, Kuroko stopped, telling the rest that he'd join them later since he had something to think about. The four agreed and went ahead, leaving Kuroko alone in the silent gym.

_What is your wish, Kuroko Tetsuya, what is your deepest wish?_

Kuroko remembered those lines – though he couldn't remember _who_ was asking it.

"_I think… I asked for something impossible that time…" _Kuroko could feel his blood rushing when he started to recall what his wish was.

It was right after Seirin won the Winter Cup when that voice asked him the question.

_What is your wish, Kuroko Tetsuya, what is your deepest wish?_

Kuroko remembered the expression he wore when he spoke that impossible wish…

"_I wish… to be with my former teammates once more… is that possible?"_

It was his fault.

He didn't know why he would ask such a thing… he wasn't going to say it… he didn't intend to…

Did that mean that – deep inside his heart and mind – he had been hoping for this?

.

* * *

.

_Kuroko Tetsuya's deepest wish…_

_Was to be with his former teammates at Teiko again…_

_I shall grant that wish…_

_But for what price?_

…

…

_I will take Kagami Taiga's memory from you…_

_Sincerely, _

_Santa_

_._

* * *

Extra:

When Kiseki no Sedai was gathering, Kise was somewhere in Japan~

"ARA? Where am I? Why am I here?" Kise yelled with a horrified expression – right after he woke up. He was in his old house back in... Somewhere in Japan.

He immediately dialed Kasamatsu-sempai's number.

_Toot_~ *phone sound*

"_Hello...this is Kasamatsu speaking."_ his captain answered.

"KASAMATSU-SEMPAI, IT'S-ME-KISE!-DO-YOU-KNOW-WHERE-I-AM-RIGHT-NOW-BECAUSE-I-THINK-I-KNOW-BUT-I-SHOULDN'T-BE-HERE!-CAN-YOU-COME-AND-SAVE-ME!-I'M-SCARED!-WHAT-SHOULD-I-DO?!' Kise said in a speed of light.

"_I'm sorry but you're calling the wrong person." _his captain replied before he cut the line off, leaving Kise frustrated.

"What the hell was that just now?" Kasamatsu wondered before he continued studying.

Not long after that, Akashi called Kise and explained the whole thing.

.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if its short... I was boring and feels like writing something other than my main KnB story... so here the baby pop out~

I'm going to write a bit about How GoM feels like going to Teiko back..Yay! (Just read Kuroko No basket short fan comic from tumblr and... its fksjdka sad!) They're separating and so on... I hate that feeling! ;pp

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT? WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT? AND..WHAT PAIRING DID YOU WANT?

Extra: want to read kuroko no basuke fan comic? check my profile and went to my tumblr site... lots of knb fan comic I've reblogged~ Enjoy

**Reviewer from before:**

**Anon: Hope you can read this chapter now. ^^ and thanks for the review. **

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni: Ah...AkaKuro? ~! I'll consider that too, thanks for the review~**

**suicune4ever: thanks for review and glad you like it. ^^**

**Also, thanks to people who follow this story. Mind to drop a review?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Breaking Mask

**Chapter 2: Another Chance?**

A/N: I decide to continue this story anyway… Let see where this story will head, shall we? Read and review. I'll put another author notes below.

**Thanks to ember doll for Beta my story 3 3 Read and review~**

* * *

.

"And with that, I would like to welcome the first year students to Teiko Middle School. Congratulations on your successful admission into our fine institution. Before I end my speech for today, allow me to remind all of you about our school motto." The principal announced during the opening ceremony.

"Winning is everything. Please make sure each one of you remembers that." The principal exited the stage after that, leaving the ceremony to the teacher responsible for handling the rest of the ceremony. It wasn't long after that the first years found themselves being led to their respective classes.

Like before, the six of them were in the same class, along with Momoi. Though the pink-haired girl didn't know about the future, she still greeted them in a way that reminded them of the Momoi from their original time. They all returned the acknowledgement then proceeded to find a spot that would allow the group to sit close to each other. Akashi stayed beside Kuroko while Murasakibara and Midorima settled behind them. Aomine sat in the seat in front of Kuroko while Momoi took the one in front of Akashi.

Akashi had ordered them to act like usual during class. He planned to discuss their course of action regarding their current circumstances after school dismissal. That, of course, included their plans involving their club.

The period carried on with the same routine – an introduction session with the whole class before the teacher's official lesson repertoire. The five of them weren't interested in the lecture though. They've learned this before. Besides, they didn't think that it was important at the moment since they had more pressing matters to think of. Thus, they allowed their minds to wander off during the whole period.

Murasakibara, somehow, didn't think about his snacks. Midorima tried to focus on the learning session but his eyes always drifted towards the window. Aomine, as usual, was trying to sleep without being bothered by Momoi. Akashi was writing something on his notebook – whatever it was about, they were sure it wasn't something good. All that was left was Kuroko who spent the time simply staring at the sky.

When the class ended – despite the fact that some of their classmates tried to approach them – the five left the room without a word. Momoi chose not to follow them though because she had never seen Aomine like that. **(A/N: Aomine still felt excitement when playing basketball during this time… but he doesn't in this fic because he has the mind of his first year high school self)**

They headed to their usual hang out place in Teiko: the school roof. Luckily no one was there at the time.

The five of them sat in their usual spots.

The bench that Aomine had always argued with Kise for was still there. It felt really nostalgic for him. Yet, it made Aomine awkward as well – to claim the bench without having to fight the blonde model for it. He wondered what Kise was doing right now.

"This is nostalgic." Aomine commented with a smile as he sat on the bench. The rest of them remained silent at that.

They didn't know where to start.

It felt discomforting and wistful at the same time.

"Mine-chin misses Kise-chin already?" asked Murasakibara bluntly. Aomine just shrugged in reply as he lied down on the bench.

"Kinda…" Said Aomine as he closed his eyes. He didn't get the chance to talk to the blonde during their high school days. He wished to say… sorry to him for defeating him in such a cruel way.

Again the silence continued. At first, Kuroko and the others were surprised by Aomine's answer, but they eventually took it as a form of confession. Kise and Aomine had been close during their middle school days. So this revelation wasn't really new to them.

"Well, I'm sure Ryouta would be joining us sooner or later. It would only be a matter of time." said Akashi. Aomine didn't reply though. He wasn't sure if the redhead was trying to comfort him or he was just trying to… trap him in some kind of elaborate plot.

"Kuro-chin? You miss anyone too?" Murasakibara asked the smallest of the group. The rest of them glanced towards Kuroko's direction. Kuroko was silent for a moment as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Kind of… I already miss everyone… even though we were just hanging out together yesterday…" Kuroko finally answered. It was just the day before that he and the rest of Seirin's members spent time with each other at Maji Burger.

Then, all of a sudden, here he was.

Back at his old school.

Stuck with the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

"We can't do anything about that right now. All of us are stuck in this time – not knowing if we can go back to the future or…" Midorima started before being cut-off by Akashi.

"Or repeat our middle school life again." Akashi finished. They flinched when they heard at that statement. It was the painful truth. If they didn't find a way back, they would have to repeat their middle school life again.

"Naa… I don't want that… going to school again and again…" Aomine complained. He wasn't keen on re-experiencing 3 years of middle school again.

"It isn't that bad is it, Mine-chin? We're now gathered again… doesn't that sound fun?" questioned Murasakibara, earning several surprised expressions from the rest of the Generation of Miracles (except from Akashi who seemed to be amused by the looks on their faces).

"I don't want to hear that from someone who doesn't know what fun is…" Midorima sighed in a way that seemed like he was resigning to his fate. He was still wondering why Oha-Asa didn't mention anything about time travel.

"So you know what 'fun' is, Shintaro?" Akashi asked sarcastically. Midorima shot him a glare before he shifted his gaze to the sky.

Silence filled the atmosphere again. All that they heard was the commotion caused by the students and the noise of the busy city.

"It isn't that bad actually…" said a familiar voice. By the door to the rooftop stood a familiar blonde, wearing that idiotic grin on his face.

"Kise?!" Aomine was the first one to blurt out after the blonde's appearance. Kise's grin grew wider at that.

"How could you guys gather here without calling me? Did you know how hard it was to get here?" Kise asked while walking closer to their spot. The rest of the Generation of Miracles simply smiled at him. After all, Kise was still Kise. They weren't complete without him.

"Okaeri, Kise-chin." said Murasakibara. Kise looked momentarily surprised at the greeting before his grin returned wider than before. What was this feeling? It felt as if he had just come back home from a long trip to somewhere.

"Tadaima… minna-san!" Kise exclaimed as he hugged the rest of them.

Kuroko, who was currently being hugged, stayed silent. He wasn't sure how to react. There was something bugging his mind and weighing down in his heart, but he had no idea what it was…

"_What is this feeling?"_ Kuroko whispered to himself.

His heart felt heavy as he watched Kise and the rest chat together. This scene… was so similar to the days when they were in middle school before. Those smiles… that laughter… those fun things they went through before…

Those memories have come back… but not only as memories…

They've turned into reality.

They were all smiling again; laughing at the 'Kise and Aomine idiot jokes'.

They were all together again.

"Tetsuya? Are you alright?" asked Akashi. Kuroko had been silent since class, but the redhead had thought nothing of it. However, he now realized that there was something bothering the light-blue-haired boy.

"Kuroko?" "Kuro-chin?" "Tetsu?" "Kurokochii?" Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine and Kise asked respectively. All of them were now focused on their smallest member. They couldn't decipher what was wrong with their friend as his hair hindered them from seeing his face.

'_It wasn't supposed to be like this. Why is it…? If this keeps going on I would probably live a lie… in this fake happiness… I would probably… forget about Kagami-kun… Seirin… They would leave me too…'_

"I'm sorry… it was all my fault…" Kuroko's voice shook as he spoke. His hands trembled as he tightened his grip on his pants. It seemed that he was… crying? It was rare to see Kuroko cry… but why? Why was he crying?

"But it wasn't your fault! Why are blaming yourself, Tetsu?' asked Aomine. Kuroko seemed a little bit hesitant to reply. He was finding it difficult to utter even a single word. Add to that the fact that he was also trying to hold back his tears.

"If I didn't make that wish this wouldn't have happened. Everyone wouldn't have to be together again… I was…" Kuroko's tone had become thicker with emotion when he was interrupted by someone.

Akashi placed his index finger on Kuroko's lips then hugged him, startling the latter into stillness.

"Whatever it is, it has been done. You don't have to blame yourself for this, Tetsuya. It is… good, isn't it? For us to be able to gather like this once again…" Akashi spoke. Kuroko felt tears flow down his cheeks when those words escaped Akashi's lips. His heart felt much heavier than before…

'_Please stop it… you'll give me those false hopes again…'_

"Being able to gather like this again… it's like a second chance, don't you think?" Akashi added while smiling. The rest of the Generation of Miracles nodded in agreement. This time, Kuroko wasn't able to hold back his sob any longer. He broke down, shedding more tears than before. He hugged Akashi tightly, burying his face into the redhead's shoulder.

It was really painful… how long has it been since he last cried? He couldn't remember.

Ever since his former teammates changed, he forced himself to shut his emotions and keep moving forward. But, as a result, his heart was damaged.

He became lonely.

Meeting Kagami and Seirin wasn't a bad decision, but he couldn't run from the fact that he missed his former teammates too. He missed hanging out and playing basketball with them… with Aomine… Kise… Midorima… Murasakibara… and Akashi…

They had been the teammates that made him enjoy basketball so much.

"Don't hold it in any longer. You can cry, Tetsuya. We won't leave you anymore…" Akashi assured. Kuroko couldn't stop crying. Akashi just spoke the words that he had been waiting to hear for so long. His heart was already exhausted from being cold; from making him act like he didn't care the whole time. He was tired of shutting off his own emotions and feelings.

Why did he do it?

Because he knew that he would get hurt if he freely expressed these sentiments. Only God knew the hardships he went through during their Teiko life before. He had cried so much when his teammates began growing in skill, leaving him far behind…

He was afraid to get hurt, so he decided to leave them after that. That really didn't change anything as he couldn't deny the glaring truth that he still missed them. Now that Akashi promised that they wouldn't leave him… could he really… rely on their word for a second time?

"I was… I can't… it hurts, Akashi-kun… I just…" Kuroko tried to talk but he only ended up crying even more.

"It wouldn't happen again… I promise on my name…" said Akashi. It's not like Akashi didn't know what Kuroko felt. He had known Tetsuya for so long. Even though the other wore that stoic expression, he was able to see that they were faked. Behind that mask, the light-blue-haired teen had been secretly distressed. He couldn't help but feel sorry…

'_Because of my mistake… you've suffered so much… I'm sorry…" _Akashi embraced Kuroko tighter. He would never repeat his mistake for the second time – that was a promise.

"Kurokochii…" Kise, who had already been crying, moved to approach the light-blue-haired teen before he proceeded to hug the two of them. He didn't care if Akashi punished him for this. He wanted to comfort Kuroko too! This was his first time seeing Kuroko in this condition. He felt so stupid for not being able to notice that his petite friend had been suffering this whole time.

Midorima didn't know how to react. He had never seen Kuroko in this kind of state before. He had always believed that Kuroko was strong. He didn't like it but… he wanted to comfort the distressed boy as well. He felt jealous of Kise and Akashi for being able to soothe Kuroko like that while he couldn't.

'_I want to make Kuroko feel better as well…' _He thought as he bit his lip in frustration.

Same as Midorima, Aomine didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to seeing Kuroko like this – he didn't even know that Kuroko could cry. To him, Kuroko had always been a stoic boy. That was why he could never read his former shadow's feelings due to his lack of expressing emotions. He would never admit it out loud but he knew that he was too dense and insensitive when it came to these kinds of things… He felt hurt seeing Kuroko cry as well. For the first time, it seemed as if he was also, somehow, feeling the emotions of his former shadow. He could sense the pain and loneliness the other was going through.

'_Tetsu….I'm sorry…" _Aomine thought as he clenched his fists in anger.

Even Murasakibara, like Midorima and Aomine, didn't know how to respond. It was also his first time seeing Kuroko express so much emotion. The small player had always worn an apathetic expression and often appeared aloof to everything. This side of Kuroko was new to him. But, one thing was for sure, he didn't like seeing Kuro-chin so upset.

"Don't cry anymore, Kuro-chin… we're here for you." Murasakibara said as he dragged Midorima and Aomine into the huddle with his large hands and proceeded to hug the rest of them. With his stature, he was almost able to wrap his limbs around the clustered group.

"Horaa… what are you guys doing? Kurokochii will suffocate like this!" Kise exclaimed when he felt the rest of the Generation of Miracles join the embrace.

"_Urusai_, Kise. You're not the only one who wants to comfort Kuroko." Midorima huffed. Kise was rendered silent by that. He didn't want to point out Midorima's obvious worry regarding their most fragile-looking friend. That _tsundere_ would just become frustrating again.

Kuroko was drowning in the hug that he had been longing for. Never in his life had he felt this calmness. He had his teammates now… even if it was probably fake. He wished for this to last a little longer… he wanted to rely on them… even if it was for just a moment…

A few minutes after, Kuroko had finally stopped crying as he fell asleep on Akashi's shoulder. There were still hints of tears coating his lashes and dried up tear-tracks ran down his pale cheeks. Akashi shifted slightly then gently rested Kuroko's head on his lap.

"Kurokochii's asleep…" Kise muttered to himself, yet it was loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yes… he was probably tired from crying…" said Akashi. They nodded in agreement.

"Aka-chin… why was Kuro-chin crying? Why was he blaming himself?" Murasakibara asked. He hadn't been able to clearly hear what Kuroko had been saying earlier. Judging by the curious expressions on the faces of Midorima, Aomine and Kise, it was the same for them. Akashi just smiled at that.

"Whatever Tetsuya was saying earlier… it was nothing. Let him rest first. You can ask him later." Their leader replied. It seemed as if he was the only one who heard what Kuroko had said earlier.

'_Wish…? Did you wish for us to comeback to this time, Tetsuya?'_

When their break ended 20 minutes later, Akashi woke Kuroko up. The previously sleeping teen still looked tired when they returned to their class.

When school ended, they silently packed up their stuff then left the room without saying a word to each other. Kise had already left earlier, saying that he would join them in a week.

As Kuroko was about to leave the school building, he heard someone call out. "Hey, Tetsu wait up!" He turned around to find Aomine running towards his direction. He must've managed to get away from Momoi.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" asked Kuroko. If he remembered correctly, Aomine's house was in the opposite direction of where he lived. There was no way that he would ask Kuroko to walk with him.

It looked like Aomine wasn't the only one who caught up to him. Behind Aomine was the rest of the group: Murasakibara, Akashi, and Midorima.

"_Ano_… you see… all of us were thinking… want to grab something to eat before going home? We'll send you back after that, I promise!" Aomine stammered slightly.

The suggestion was surprising but… heart-touching as well.

"I would like to… but I can get back on my own. I've defeated all of you, remember?" said Kuroko, giving them a small teasing smile. Even though he had been crying just hours before, he refused to let them think he was weak.

"That was luck! I wouldn't be defeated by you again!" Aomine declared, not wanting to back down. The tanned teen pouted when Kuroko simply smiled in reply. _This childish Aomine…_

"Yeah, there's no way I would lose to you." Said Midorima as he pushed up his glasses. Midorima had always been weird, but to Kuroko, that was his cute childish side.

"You were lucky that time, Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara voiced out while still wearing that bored expression on his face. Murasakibara was also the same… he was still childlike no matter how much time had passed. Though the giant seemed sadistic with all his talk about crushing people, he was actually a very caring person.

"What was that, Tetsuya? You defeated who?" Akashi questioned, not looking one bit amused. Akashi was a sadist, just like Murasakibara… probably even more. But when his teammates were in trouble, he did his best to help them at any cost.

Kuroko just shook his head. He didn't want to provoke them any further. He valued his life much more. Though he did enjoy seeing their childish sides once again.

"Nothing… I value my life much more…" Kuroko said with chuckle. The rest of the Generation of Miracles looked startled at the sight of Kuroko laughing. Actually… this was the first time they've seen him laugh. Or, they might've already seen him laugh before but they just couldn't remember it. Nonetheless, they were glad to see Kuroko smiling.

_*SNAP!*_ A camera sounded. It was Akashi who took the chance to take a picture of Kuroko.

"What was that for, Akashi-kun? Please delete it." Kuroko spoke, not looking amused any longer. In fact, he was pouting… something that he usually didn't do.

_*SNAP!*_ Akashi ignored Kuroko and took another photo. This made Kuroko look pissed off even more.

"I don't want to." Akashi said as he handed the camera to Murasakibara. He knew that Kuroko didn't like it when people took pictures of him. "Run, Atsushi." And with that, Murasakibara dashed off with Kuroko running after him.

"Murasakibara-kun! Give that back!" Kuroko tried to catch the giant but his speed and stamina wasn't enough.

"Come on, Tetsu! You've defeated us before right? Let's go!" Aomine encouraged while grabbing a hold of Kuroko's hand and helping him catch up to their gigantic friend. It was a rare sight indeed… for them to have fun like this. While the three ran off, Midorima and Akashi trailed after them in a more leisurely pace.

"What are you planning, Akashi? Doing activities like this isn't going to help us get back to the future." Midorima asked his companion, a confused expression on his face. Akashi just smirked at that – Midorima was still as sharp as ever.

"There is no plan. I am simply enjoying this." Akashi answered, leaving the green-haired man even more confused.

.

* * *

.

_Dear Santa,_

_My name is Kuroko Tetsuya._

_I'm in my third year of middle school… _

_My wish this year is…_

_To be with my teammates again…_

_But they've change lately…_

_I really hope I can change them back… but I don't have the power to…_

_Can you do that for me instead?_

_I really wish that I can be with them just like before… _

_I… really miss them… _

_Sincerely,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_P/S: I'll give you cookies and a vanilla milkshake if you grant my wish. ^_^_

_._

* * *

_**AUTHOR: **  
_

So...I wasn't expected this to get review too but THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THAT REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE

Please enjoy this second chapter! REVIEW would be much appreciated. Sorry no extra this chapter.

Urm..So, what do you guys think about this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3: Next stage

**Deepest apologize minna-san for the late update. Currently on vacation and no internet at all. QAQ so here it is!**

**Anyway, this chapter would be important for the story line and I know it's ridiculous...' **

**Read the author notes below~ R&R**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3: Next stage**

It had already been a week since Kuroko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles found themselves stuck in the past. They haven't figured out a way to get back to their own time since they didn't have a clue to begin with. Nevertheless, Akashi had instructed them to simply play this game they unwittingly found themselves in. He would think about matters regarding time travel by himself. Besides, it's not as if they could help when said matters involved brain work.

'_Who was it… that asked me that before…?' _Kuroko thought while he made his way to school. He could remember that voice, but it wasn't one that he recognized. Just where did he hear that voice before?

He wasn't aware of his surroundings so he suddenly bumped into someone and fell to the ground. He glanced up to find Midorima, seemingly looking for who – or what – it was the collided into him. The green-haired teen didn't notice him until Kuroko took the initiative and spoke up.

"_Ohayou_, Midorima-kun…" Kuroko greeted. Midorima looked surprise at his sudden presence, but eventually regained his composure. Realizing that it was Kuroko that had bumped into him, he immediately gave Kuroko a hand to help him up.

"_Ohayou_, Kuroko… sorry I didn't see you before…" The taller of the two apologized. Kuroko just gave a nod, indicating that he accepted the apology. He was used to it. He recalled the times wherein Kagami did the same things to him.

One thing was for sure: he didn't hold a grudge towards every giant that he happened to collide into… yeah… no grudge at all.

"You usually go to school earlier, Midorima-kun. Is there something wrong?" Asked Kuroko. It was indeed rare for the two of them to meet in the morning before class started. Midorima was always early like Akashi.

"I had trouble finding my lucky item for today." Midorima replied as he showed to him his lucky item for the day. It was a stuffed dog. For some reason… the stuffed dog looked just like Kuroko's dog in their original time.

'_Nigou, how are you doing right now?' _Kuroko wondered while walking alongside Midorima.

Midorima didn't notice it at first, but he eventually felt a change in Kuroko's mood after he showed him his lucky item. Did his lucky item, perchance, remind Kuroko of something?

"Kuroko…" Midorima called out. Kuroko, who had been deep in thought, quickly snapped out of it. He turned his attention to his companion and found him offering the stuffed dog.

"Why are you giving this to me, Midorima-kun?" asked Kuroko. The green-haired teen pushed his glasses back to its original place before replying.

"I got it for free. It seems that you liked it, so I thought that you might find it more useful. Please don't misunderstand; I just don't want to be burdened by it. Giving it to you was…" Midorima trailed off, looking quite frustrated while giving the explanation. Kuroko decided to speak up and save him from coming up with more excuses.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun. I like it." Kuroko said with a smile. The other male was rendered silent and a hint of blush stained his cheeks.

"Sure… I'm glad you like it…" Midorima replied, shifting his sight to someplace else. Why did his cheeks feel warm at the sight of Kuroko's smile? He was sure that he'd seen it several times before. Was it because _this_ smile was directed only at him? He didn't know!

The two of them remained silent until they reached their classroom. It seemed that, among their group, only Akashi was there. The rest still haven't arrived yet. Akashi, who was engrossed in a book, paused for a while to greet them.

"Good morning, Tetsuya, Shintaro. It's rare to see the both of you come together." said Akashi with a tone that demanded some kind of explanation. Midorima simply shrugged as he placed his bag on his seat.

"It was nothing. I come across Kuroko while on the way here – And, good morning to you too, Akashi." Midorima explained. Akashi gave a satisfied nod at the green-head's words. Of course, he wasn't expecting him to answer something along the lines of: Yeah-Kuroko-and-I-were-planning-to-walk-together-you-see-since-we're-gonna-be-a-couple-and- stuff. As if he'd allow that to happen.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun. You're as early as usual." Kuroko turned to greet him.

"Indeed." Then, taking notice of the stuffed dog in Kuroko's embrace, Akashi added. "Tetsuya, why are you holding a stuffed toy? Don't tell me you were listening to Oha-Asa as well."

"Midorima-kun gave it to me. He got it for free when he bought his lucky item." Kuroko answered as he held out the item for Akashi to see it better. The red-haired captain smirked with that as he glanced at Midorima.

"A gift? That was nice of you, Shintaro." Akashi spoke. The green-haired teen, being able to detect the implications in Akashi's tone, shrugged and decided not to pay attention to it.

Not so long after they arrived, Murasakibara came in. Like usual, he was stuffing his mouth with a lollipop while his other hand held a large pack of potato chips.

"Good morning Aka-chin, Mido-chin, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara greeted once he caught sight of them. The three acknowledged his greeting with one of their own as the giant settled his stuff in his place. Afterwards, he loomed in front of Kuroko's desk. Kuroko glanced up and gave him a questioning look. The giant never approached him without a reason.

'"Is there something you want, Murasakibara-kun?" asked Kuroko. The taller teen just stared at him with his usual bored expression before he stuck a lollipop into Kuroko's mouth without warning. The phantom player's eyes widened in surprise then reverted back to its usual apathetic look when his taste-buds registered the flavor of the treat. It was a vanilla.

"Kuro-chin's favorite flavor is vanilla right? So I bought it for Kuro-chin. I hope you like it." Murasakibara said. Akashi, who was beside them, smirked in amusement while Midorima sighed at the unusual scene. Murasakibara approaching Kuroko was weird enough. The purple-haired giant sharing his candy? That's just impossible.

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun… I didn't know that you remembered my favorite flavor…" Kuroko uttered, a little bit touched by the giant's thoughtfulness. Murasakibara only shrugged as he went back to his sit. The four of them remained silent as they minded their own business.

The next to come into class were Aomine and Momoi. Aomine looked as if he had just been dragged out of bed.

"Good morning Aomine-kun, Momoi-san…" Kuroko acknowledged the duo. Aomine's face brightened a bit (for some unknown reason) when he caught sight of Kuroko.

"Ah Tetsu, you're early today! _Ohayou_…" Aomine greeted as he tapped the smaller boy on the shoulder before heading to his seat. Kuroko nodded in response. He still hasn't adjusted his relationship with the tanned guy. But, lately, he noticed that Aomine - no! Not just Aomine. It was the rest of them as well.

They had been acting really… comfortable with him. They were treating him really nicely… similar to when before they changed.

"_Ohayou_ Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara…" Aomine and Momoi directed at the other three. The said trio replied with a simple 'good morning' before returning to what they were doing before.

A few minutes passed and the teacher finally entered the room, signaling the start of the class. The rest of the students began to settle down to prepare for the lesson. However, unlike the usual routine, their teacher didn't start right away. The students stared at their instructor, wondering about the delay.

"Today, we have a new student joining us." The teacher announced.

Kuroko glance at Akashi, who was seated beside him. Akashi nodded in reply to Kuroko's silent question.

'_Ah, so it's today…' _

"You may come in…" The teacher gestured for someone outside the classroom to enter. A certain blonde gracefully sauntered in with a pleasant smile on his lips. He stopped beside the instructor before turning to face the class. Though, he didn't really hold much interest towards his new classmates. The only thing that made him excited was the fact that he would finally be joining a certain group present in the said class.

"What a grand entrance…" Aomine muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough to be heard by Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, and Murasakibara. They nodded in agreement.

"My name is Kise Ryouta. I hope we can get along together." Kise introduced himself with one of his winning smiles. Unbeknownst to him, a new fan club was formed. Not that he'd be concerned about that.

.

* * *

.

"I'm hungry…" Aomine and Murasakibara complained in unison. Kuroko and Akashi just gave a small sigh. Midorima looked annoyed while Kise simply grinned like an idiot. They were once again spending their break time at the rooftop.

"Can't you two just shut up? It's annoying." Midorima directed at the two. But, like always, his advice – or so-called threat – simply passed from one ear to the other.

"I'm hungry! Why can't we go to the cafeteria?!" Aomine complained as Murasakibara nodded eagerly in agreement. He hadn't gotten the chance to eat breakfast and, just when he thought he'd be able to grab something for lunch, the rest of his team decided to suddenly drag him away to the rooftop.

"Gomene, Aominechii, Murasakibarachii… it's just that... if we went to the cafeteria today, we probably wouldn't get lunch because, well, my fan – I mean – those girls would probably chase me if I went there." Kise replied with a sheepish laugh.

"I don't care! It's your problem! I want my lunch… ugh…" Aomine slowly trailed off as he felt his stomach growl in hunger. He probably shouldn't spend too much energy getting worked up while he lacked food in his system.

"I've ran out of snacks, Aka-chin. Can I go and buy some?" Murasakibara asked their leader. Akashi smirked in response. It was amusing for him to see Aomine and Murasakibara act like children. When it came to food, no one could beat those two.

"Well then, you -" Akashi was about to give Murasakibara his consent when Kuroko interrupted.

"If you guys want, you can have some of my bento. My mom made extras…" Kuroko suggested, offering his bento to the team. Aomine's and Murasakibara's faces brightened, and so did Kise's. Midorima just sighed at his friend's antics.

"You guys shouldn't eat Kuroko's bento. He needs it more than any of us. And besides, just how much –" the Tsundere's comment was cut off when his stomach suddenly let out a strange whining sound that reminded them of whales. For a moment, the rooftop became silent until Aomine and Kise laughed hysterically. Akashi was smirking and Murasakibara looked as passive as usual. Midorima swore he felt his face turn the deepest shade of red known to man. _Curse you stomach!_

"Midorima-kun, you can have mine too. I did say my mom made extras, didn't I? So there's no need to worry about me." Kuroko assured while offering him his bento.

Well, of course, the so-called Tsundere wouldn't want to accept it, right? It just wasn't in his personality.

"W-who said I was worried about you?! I just…" Midorima's flustered babbling was suddenly stopped by a large hand. A hand that belonged to a certain Murasakibara Atsushi. In the split second that Midorima was distracted, the giant decided to stuff a fried octopus into his mouth. It tasted… delicious.

Midorima couldn't protest as he was too busy chewing on the bit of food that Murasakibara unceremoniously crammed into his mouth.

"Haha, at last, you admit it too, don't you? Tetsu's homemade bento is still the best, like before isn't it?" Aomine directed at the green-haired guy.

With a rather red face, Midorima exclaimed: "_U-rushai! Usru-shai!"_ (It mainly meant 'shut up' in Japanese, but Midorima's childish accent interfered with the rightful pronunciation).

"Shintaro, talking while eating isn't proper. Sit down." Akashi commanded, calming the other teen for awhile. However, they could see a pout on his lips due to the redhead's order.

"Akashi-kun, would you like some as well?" Kuroko asked. Akashi simply gave a smile before he took one of the fried prawns and ate it. The rest of them stared at him as if he suddenly grew ten heads. Why is it that they could practically see sparkles and flowers surrounding their ever-serious captain?

"At least he wasn't like someone who rudely spoke while eating…" Aomine chuckled. This, of course, pissed off the green-haired teen again.

"Hmm… I guess, you could say insults like that while eating… but not while on the court…" Midorima stated. The tension between the two slowly began to thicken.

"You dare to challenge me, _Megane_?" Aomine looked like a wild animal that just got out of his cage.

"Anytime, you want." Midorima's words didn't help the situation at all. The two of them proceeded to glare at each other.

Kise immediately backed off from the two and moved towards Kuroko, who was eating silently.

"Kurokochii, they're fighting. What should we do?" Kise asked the boy with light-blue hair. Kuroko only retained his blunt expression and shrugged his shoulders before going back to his lunch.

"Kuro-chin is amazing like usual…" Murasakibara commented after being quiet for some time now. Kise shot him a weird, questioning look before deciding to follow Kuroko's example – that was, to go back to the peace that was lunch.

"Thanks for the lunch, Kuro-chin. It was tasty." Murasakibara spoke. They had just finished their lunch with 10 minutes to spare before their next class.

"Thanks for the lunch too, Tetsuya." Akashi said, followed by Kise, Midorima, and Aomine. Kuroko gave a simple nod at that. He was glad that everyone liked his bento – though it wasn't really anything special.

"Well then, shall we head to the class?" Kuroko suggested when Akashi suddenly decided to cut in.

"Before anything else, I have something to tell you…" Akashi announced. The rest of them turned to focus on him.

"Have you found a clue about this time travel matter?" Midorima inquired, looking more serious than usual. Akashi remained silent, causing the atmosphere between them to grow heavier in anxiety.

"It's about…" Akashi started to explain. Their eyes widened at what they heard. They simply couldn't believe Akashi's words.

.

* * *

.

"So these are the new applicants for the club…" A certain third-year basketball player mused when he laid eyes on the group. He was none other than the vice-captain of Teikou Middle School's basketball team, Haruma Haruki – and he looked anything but welcoming.

"Sorry for being late. We weren't aware that extracurricular activities have already started." Akashi explained to the taller guy. The rest of the soon-to-be Generation of Miracles simply stood behind their leader. As much as possible, they didn't want to get involved in this confrontation. They shivered as they recalled what happened in the past.

"My my, Shorty, aren't you being an arrogant brat… same to you guys at the back." Haruma glanced at the others as he said the last part. He then directed his attention back to Akashi and added. "Do you think I'll let this attitude pass just like that?"

The rest of the group shivered at the sound of the taboo word escaping the upperclassman's lips. No one – and they meant _no one – _ever dared to call Akashi 'Shorty'. That was just asking for the most painful death. '_Rest in peace, sempai…'_

A smirk slowly made its way onto Akashi's face, making the rest of the Generation of Miracles sweat-dropped. They didn't like the look of that evil smile. It seemed that history would repeat itself. And… it seemed as if Akashi would _thoroughly_ enjoy this till the end. His desire for revenge hasn't quite cooled down since thatincident in their past. Their minds went back to conversation they had before.

.

* * *

.

_~Flashback~_

"_Eh? It's about basketball?" Midorima was the first one to blurt out upon hearing what Akashi just explained. So it wasn't about their problem? It's about basketball?_

"_I think we should proceed to the next stage already since keeping our time and just waiting for something to happen wouldn't lead us anywhere. Perhaps we'd find a clue if we were to follow the events that would lead to the future. Besides, we still need a club…" Akashi elaborated. The rest of them sighed – they knew where this was headed to. _

"_But why now, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko broke the silence. The rest of them seemed confused by this question, except for Akashi. _

"_Why what, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked the shadow. Kuroko didn't look amused when Akashi replied to his question with another question. _Typical Tetsuya…

"_You knew about this but why are you only telling us now? The sign-ups for extracurricular activities already ended a few days ago." Kuroko stated. _

"_W-what? Is that true?" Aomine stammered in disbelief. How could they not realize it? But that's not the point at the moment… why didn't Akashi tell them about this?_

_A smile that they associated with that of a devil's crawled onto Akashi's lips. "It's nothing. I just want to pay a certain sempai a visit. If I recall correctly, he should be a vice captain by now." The rest of them frowned as they went through their mental list of upperclassmen during their past Teikou days. Then, one by one, and expression of dread washed over their faces. They all remembered _that_ day. _

_The day they learned not to mess with Akashi Seijuro. _

"_And besides… it's easier this way, isn't it?" Akashi spoke, while holding his scissor tightly. He couldn't wait to see the pathetic expression on that guy's face as he begs for mercy. How dare he insult him before?! He would make him taste hell again. Akashi chuckled as his plan slowly came into fruition. Now, it was only a matter of time before he won. How refreshing…_

_The rest of them grimaced when at the sight of Akashi chuckling darkly. They didn't wish to know what was in the redhead's mind. Al though, they did have a good guess as to what it was._

_~End Flashback~_

_._

* * *

.

The basketball team was busy with its practice when their vice-captain suddenly arrived with six unfamiliar students. Some of the new students looked like first years, but the rest – because of their statures – appeared to be second or third years. They current team wondered why they were there.

"What is this, Haruma? Who are these kids? "One of the seniors, who was sitting on the player's bench, asked. He was about the same height as Kiyoshi Teppei. Beads of sweat ran down his body, indicating that he had been practicing excessively.

Akashi smirked as he took notice of the guy. How could he forget that giant? It was Teikou Middle School basketball team's captain, Jiro Shima.

"They're the first years that want to join the basketball team. This little brat here said that he had a good deal for us." Haruma told the captain. Shima glanced at them. The receivers of the stare knew what he was doing – analyzing their strength. Although, he probably wouldn't get much since Akashi had instructed them to try and hide their potential as much as they can. Apparently, it was part of his plan.

"It seems that you guys had formed your own team. Who's the leader?" Shima asked seriously. The rest of the members of the basketball team suddenly had fear painted across their faces at their captain's tone. The only ones who didn't look affected were the newly-arrived first years.

To the Generation of Miracles, though the captain was scarily fierce, they believed that – compared to him – Akashi was someone to be feared a thousand times over. Besides, they had already gotten used to upperclassman's tone.

Akashi stepped forward with that so-called innocent smile still on his face. Well, of course, those who knew Akashi well enough didn't buy it. It was only the matter of time before that smile would turn into a smirk.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Jiro Shima. My name is Akashi Seijuro. I hope our teams can get along." Akashi spoke, his tone instantly irking Haruma.

'You arrogant piece of- how dare you!?" The vice-captain looked had his arm pulled back, about to release a blow upon the younger male when a large hand blocked his aim. Haruma looked surprised as he found his fist caught within the grasp of the tall student.

"Haruma, stop it." The Jiro Shima commanded. Haruma, though reluctant about letting this slide, didn't have a choice but to obey his captain. He directed a glare at Murasakibara who wasn't at all perturbed by it.

"Akashi, you do know that the team has high standards. With this kind of behavior, we cannot allow you to be in our team. That would be a disgrace…" Jiro explained.

Akashi chuckled.

"Is there something funny?" The captain asked with narrowed eyes. A condescending smile made its way onto Akashi's lips as he replied.

"Captain, what is our school motto?" Akashi questioned. The atmosphere inside the gym began to thicken in tension.

"'Winning is everything'." Haruma replied for Jiro. "What about it?" He had to take careful steps now as it seemed as if the red-haired boy in front of him was not as ordinary as he initially believed. _Why was this kid asking a question that everyone in Teikou knew the answer to?_

Another thing that disturbed Jiro was that he couldn't detect their strength accurately. Even with his special eyes, he still couldn't read what their level was. It seemed that they were skilled in hiding their true potential. He could immediately tell that this could only be the work of their leader.

Akashi Seijuro… what kind of guy is he?

"Let's have a match between our teams. You can bring out all the regulars to play against us. If you win, we will take responsibility for our disrespectfulness." Akashi challenged. This, of course, surprised the rest of the team.

"You dare challenge us regulars, huh, Brat? Aren't you being far too conceited?!" Once again, the vice-captain was interrupted before he was able to successfully make a grab for Akashi's collar. He halted his actions at what just occurred.

Akashi was smirking when he directed a glance towards the shadow standing behind the vice-captain.

"What are you doing, Tetsuya." Akashi questioned, instantly directing everyone's attention towards the person standing behind Haruma.

Haruma almost cried out in shock. '_How did he get there? Who is he?'_

However, Haruma was too late in realizing that Kuroko was behind him as felt his legs unable to support his body. He found himself kneeling on the ground just to avoid face-planting into the floor. Did the boy do something to his legs? Why did his lower body suddenly lose its coordination?

"Sorry. But I just don't like it when people imply I'm short…" Kuroko explained while still wearing his stoic expression. What he did wasn't that much of a big deal. It was quite simple really. All he did was knock the back of the other's knees to make him lose his balance. It really wouldn't cause pain…

"My my… Ryouta, can you help Tetsuya calm down for a while? It seems that he was angered by Haruma-sempai's offence." Akashi suggested. Kise immediately grabbed Kuroko and proceeded to drag him outside.

"That boy was your trump card, wasn't he?" The captain asked Akashi. The latter didn't react to the taunting. Tetsuya's reaction had already been included in his calculations. Whether he was revealed to be a trump card or not didn't matter.

"Shall we proceed with the match, sempai?" Akashi inquired. Haruma just raised his eyebrows. He was surprised with the other boy's lack of presence. When he tried to bait Akashi about his trump card being revealed, Akashi didn't seem bothered by it. Did that mean he had another trump card? This boy was dangerous. He had to be careful with him.

"Say you win. What do you want?" asked Shima. _He smirked?_ Shima couldn't help but frown when he saw that smirk. Why did he get a bad feeling about this?

"Give us the regulars' position." said Akashi. This surprised the rest of the basketball team.

"Like our school motto says: 'Winning is everything'. When the winner takes it all, the loser has to fall. Do you dare risk your regular position, dear captain." asked Akashi. Shima flinched in reply. He couldn't help but accept that challenge. It was a really big risk, but one he couldn't deny. It would be cowardly, and besides, he would be denying their school motto if he didn't accept it.

"Okay, it's a deal. If you guys win, you can take the regulars' position. If not, you won't show your faces to the basketball team again." replied Shima. Akashi's smile widened.

_Why did it_ _have to be this way?_ thought Midorima, shaking his head upon seeing Akashi's antics.

"At least it isn't as bad as before." said Aomine.

"Aka-chin was awesome." It was Murasakibara's turn to comment. This made the blue- and green-haired boys sigh.

.

* * *

.

"Kurokochii~ are you alright?" Kise asked once they were outside the gym. The blonde had immediately dragged the shorter boy outside when Akashi ordered him to do so.

"I'm fine, Kise-kun." said Kuroko. Though, for some reason, Kise could feel a dark aura coming from the light blue-haired boy. He had been totally pissed off by Haruma-sempai's discrimination before.

"Ryouta. Tetsuya. Come here." Akashi called them after several minutes of silence. It seemed that the negotiation has ended.

"Akashichii, Kurokochii still hasn't cooled down yet… What should we do?!" Kise immediately approached Akashi at hearing him call for them.

"I'm fine, Kise-kun. Stop treating me like a kid." said Kuroko. This only scared Kise even more. Kuroko was mad even at him!

"Get in first. Daiki called for you, Ryouta." said Akashi. The blonde immediately disappeared. Seeing Kuroko mad was frightening enough. This left Akashi and Kuroko by themselves.

"Tetsuya, it wasn't nice of you to do that to a sempai." said Akashi, chuckling. He wasn't sure why. He'd thought Akashi would be mad.

"I'm not gonna listen to the person who started it first." said Kuroko, pouting ever so slightly. This made Akashi chuckle a bit. Kuroko just gave him a puzzled look.

"So you want revenge?" the red-haired boy asked him. Kuroko let out a sigh. He had expected Akashi to reply with another question. _Typical Akashi._

"I wasn't that bad, Akashi-kun. How are the negotiations going? Did they agree?" asked Kuroko. Akashi just nodded at that.

"It'll just be like before. I'm going to put you in during the first and second quarters, and I'll be playing in the third and fourth quarters if necessary." Akashi explained. Kuroko nodded in understanding. They didn't have to plan the strategy at all. They had encountered almost every possible move and tactic and won. Well, thanks to Momoi's information and Akashi's brilliant plans.

"Tetsuya." Akashi called from behind Kuroko while on their way to the gym.

"Yes?" Kuroko answered, silently wondering about what it was about. Is there something Akashi wanted to say?

"If you don't like the way we play, you can stop us. I give you the authority to." said Akashi. This only confused Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun… aren't you spoiling me too much? I'm fine, actually." Kuroko assured. He didn't feel comfortable with the way they were treating him right now. It wasn't as if he was dense enough not to realize it. Giving him a lucky item? Candy? Authority? It was just too much…

"Don't think about it too much. It's not like we see you as someone weak." said Akashi.

"You don't?" asked Kuroko. Akashi shook his head before smiling.

"If it's you, I can't help… no… _we_ can't help but pamper and spoil you, I guess." Akashi said as he walked into the gym. What was that?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kuroko wondered. He wasn't any good with puzzles, particularly if they came from Akashi. There was only one thing he was sure of.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but smile when he thought about what Akashi just said. He couldn't understand it, but he knew it meant something good.

_Watch me, Kagami-kun. I'll catch you later._

_._

* * *

_._

Meanwhile, at a certain place…

A table stood within a dark hall, with three globes gleaming on top of its smooth surface.

Behind the antique table sat a beautiful woman. She wore a black kimono with red butterfly patterns on it. She had a long black hair and pale white skin. Her black eyes filled with amusement watched the whole scene from the crystal globe.

"This isn't good, Kuroko Tetsuya. At this rate, your bond wouldn't last forever." The woman muttered before glancing at another crystal globe on the table. The second globe showed a scene at an airport. It featured the younger versions of Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya, hugging each other. It seemed that they were savoring their time together before they were separated.

"You too, Kagami Taiga. Aren't you being too greedy?" The woman held the globe before she placed it back.

"Are the futures going to change?" The woman asked to no one in particular before standing up and leaving the altar. Without her knowing, the third globe cracked.

It showed the original time wherein Kuroko and Kagami lied on hospital beds. Both of them were unconscious. Beside them was Aida Riko, crying while being comforted by the rest of the Seirin team. The yellow string that covered the third globe suddenly broke off.

* * *

.

_Dear Santa,_

_My name is Kagami Taiga…_

_I'm in sixth grade right now…_

_My dad told me that we're going to move from the States…_

_But… I want to stay with Tatsuya more… _

_Can you grant me this wish?_

_I wish to stay with Tatsuya much longer. _

_P/s: I wish I can treat you with a burger but dad told me that Santa has to eat so much cookies so that his stomach would grow big...hahaha is that true? ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

**Extra:**

The black-haired woman tied her hair into two before she went to the front of her store. It seemed that her regular customer was there again: middle-school student who had green hair. Who else could it be other than, Midorima Shintaro?

"You've come to buy another lucky item, Shin-chan?" The woman asked. Midorima shrugged before taking out a list.

"Do you have a stuffed dog?" asked Midorima. The woman was silent at first before she went to one of her shelves and took off the requested item. She then approached the boy and handed him two stuffed dogs. For some reason, the stuffed dog looked rather familiar.

"I only want one." Midorima stated.

"That's okay. You can take that as a free gift. You are my regular customer after all." Said the woman. Midorima gave a simple thank you before paying for his lucky item for the next day. When he was just about to get out from the store, the woman suddenly called him.

"Shin-chan, I'll give you a free reading for tomorrow. Try to sense the worry of an Aquarius. Make them happy and you wouldn't need a lucky item for the day." The woman spoke. Midorima remained silent for a few moments before thanking her for the free reading.

The woman smiled before going back to work.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**I need a beta reader.. coz my current beta-reader couldn't beta it anymore ...so anyone? **

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter disappointing but I'll try harder...**

**mind to review? ah btw, the pairing would be GoMXKuroko. **

**See ya in the next month I guess? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: The match

**Chapter 4: Next stage and realization? **

**-Regular team structure**

**Jiro shima**: third year/captain/position: point guard (Akashi position)

**Haruma haruki:** third year/vice-captain/position: shooting guard (midorima position)

**Nishikawa Ryuuki:** second year/position: center (murasakibara position)

**Yuusuke Shiratori**: third year/position: small forward (kise position)

**Matsuzaka Akira:** Second year/ position: power forward (aomine position)

**A/N: Million thanks to Kuro Neko Kyoko for beta-ed this chapter ~~ ^^; if it wasn't for her I don't think I can continue or not... (the story) **

**Anyway, Enjoy reading and drop a review~**

.

* * *

.

All Teikou basketball club members gather as their third year regulars warmed up. They had been informed earlier that the regulars were being challenged by a group of a first year students. Well, of course, they could guess who would win. The first year students will lose in triple or maybe quadruple scores to their regulars, it's a shame, but they still want to see it. Since…the prize for the winner is the regulars' position. Surely, this match is going to be amazing.

Jiro shima, Teikou middle school basketball team's captain was watching how their challengers were doing. The first year's group certainly looked ordinary…except for the purple giant. The rest of them looked the same as ordinary players.

This shouldn't be a problem but... he couldn't help but be cautious, especially of their leader, Akashi Seijuro. The aura given by him was absolutely frightening, for example when that pair of red eyes glanced towards him... He was sure they weren't ordinary people… if they were; they wouldn't dare to challenge them.

'_Just…who are you guys…'_ the brown hair leader wondered before his eyes shifted to his team. He was too busy focusing their opponent that he forgot about his team. Right now, he needs to plan some strategies.

"Are you guys ready?" Akashi asked the rest of them. They just gave a simple nod as they were preparing themselves. Akashi smiled at that. Glancing towards Kise and Aomine.

"I've something to say to you guys before that…"Akashi stated. This caught Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara's attention.

"What is it, Akashichii?" asked Kise. The red head was silent for a while.

"It's about your strength… the rest of you are back at your previous first year condition…so this match would be a little bit difficult for you guys…especially, Ryouta. You didn't start playing basketball before second year right?" Akashi said to them. Their eyes widened, Kise and Aomine gasping.

"I…lost my strength?" Kise stuttered with a disbelieving look. He could feel cold sweat flow down his neck. His hands were shaking a bit when he heard what Akashi had just said. Aomine was just silent, but he couldn't help feeling sorry, and scared too. If his body's condition was back in its first year state…does that mean…he couldn't enter the zone?

Seeing the two of them silent, Kuroko suddenly interrupted.

"Then…it's the same for us too right, Akashi-kun? If my body isn't adjusted to your training yet… I won't able to use misdirection, right?" Kise and Aomine's eyes widened. Is that true? Did that mean even their trump card lost his power? This of course makes the green and purple haired boys start to wonder too… Was their strength lost just like Kise, Aomine and Kuroko's? Had even Akashi lost his strength too? Akashi was silent at first before he started taking.

"Quite true…but there's something we can do about that…" said Akashi.

.

* * *

.

"All players please gather in the court…" said their P.E teacher, called to be the referee for today's game.

The regulars walked towards the court with a monstrous aura. They weren't called Teikou middle school's basketball team's regulars for no reason. They had played for the school and made Teikou one of the strongest schools in the nation. Losing to a bunch of first years? They had to save their pride, and crush the little brats who dared to challenge them.

At the other side of the court, the first year team was preparing themselves before walking calmly to the center of the court.

Akashi was positioning himself in front of their opponent's leader while Midorima, who was beside Akashi, was facing the vice-captain, Haruma. Beside Midorima were Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara.

"What is your horoscope sign-_nanodayo_?" Midorima asked Haruma. The vice captain just gave him a confused expression before he lazily replied.

"Pisces…what about it?" Haruma said while shooting him a glare. Midorima's smile widened before turning into a smirk. Aomine and Kise let out a sigh, while Akashi just displayed a smile of amusement. Murasakibara ignored it all like usual.

"What is this all about?"Jiro questioned the red haired boy in front of him. Was this some kind of trap?

"It's nothing…don't worry about it…" said Akashi. It seemed that the regulars were being very cautious about every single thing that they did. First plan, successful. He managed to fool them about their strength.

"Are you guys ready?" the referee asked towards both of the team. Akashi suddenly raised his hand, gaining the attention of everyone.

"I want a substitute for me…I won't be playing" Akashi stated. This will make them that much more confused.

"Do you have another player? This isn't a game to cheat, brat!" said Haruma, breaking the silence. Akashi shot him a sharp glare making the vice-captain shiver.

"Have you forgotten this guy sempai?…the one that tripped you earlier" said Akashi pointing towards the person beside him. Kuroko was ready to play, still wearing his stoic expression, but somehow they knew that he was pissed off.

"Ah, YOU?! When did you get here?!" Haruma was totally surprised when he spoted Kuroko. How can he forget about this boy? The rest of regulars and basketball team were also surprised at Kuroko's sudden appearance.

"**FUUU!" **The referee blows the whistle, gaining their attention back. Even the referee was surprised when he saw Kuroko suddenly pop into existence, but he immediately regained his calmness, preparing to start the match.

"Let's start the game…Regular VS first year. Please get into your position!" exclaimed the referee. The rest of the players get into their positions while Akashi was sitting on the bench, beside the court. He was analyzing all their strategies.

The whistle blows, signaling the match had started. The first one to get the ball was Murasakibara. The regular's center, Nishikawa Ryuuki, had no chance of getting the ball at all. Murasakibara's long hands immediately grabbed it before he passes the center.

'_Crap!' _He thought as he tries to snatch the ball from Murasakibara. Well of course, Murasakibara wouldn't let this happen. He passed the ball in Kise's direction. Unfortunately, the ball didn't reach Kise's hands when the regular's small forward, Yuusuke Shiratori, immediately intercepted it.

'_Good…now I have to just turn the table…captain!'_ Yuusuke thought while he glanced towards their captain.

'W-what?!' Yuusuke looked towards his hands and found that the ball was no longer there. Someone had stolen it right in front of his eyes. _But who?_

"Nice, Tetsu!" the tanned first year exclaimed as the ball reached his hands. The regulars were confused. Their eyed began to peering around to find the source of their confusion. Just then they saw, a certain light blue haired kid in front of Yuusuke.

'_Who? When did he get here?...wait….was he even in the game before?' _Was all they could think.

"Haruma, get the ball back!" their captain ordered, claiming back the attention of the regulars. Jiro was scowling when he saw his teams attitude. It is as if they had been fooled. He glares toward a certain red head on the bench. Akashi Seijuro was smirking while he was watching the match. '_That guy…'_

Unfortunately for the regulars, the first one to score in the match was none other than the first year team. Aomine and Kuroko bumped their fists once again. Kise just smiled awkwardly, as he still remembered how careless he was. He needed to be careful or he would lose his head. Midorima was silent as he hadn't had a chance to even touch the ball yet, while Murasakibara just wore his bored expression like usual. They swiftly returned to their original positions.

"Tsk…sneaky bastard…don't think you've won yet…" Haruma was cursing about something as he headed back to his position. He was too busy on thinking about the invisible boy that he didn't realize the tanned boy had passed him and dunked the ball.

"What should we do, captain? They're already taking the first half…" said Matsuzaka Akira, the regular's main forward, to the captain. Jiro Shima just gives out a small sigh.

"We'll play seriously this time…" said Jiro. Though, he still couldn't explain what had just happen, but he needed to keep going with their strategy.

.

* * *

.

"So…they decide to be serious this time…I guess, Tetsuya's special technique was frightening for you guys, huh?" Akashi mutters to himself. He thought that they would play with them a bit more before being serious, but it seems that he was wrong. Well, he's going to correct the situation back, since he hated to be wrong. The only one who could make him wrong was Tetsuya. Only him.

"Ryouta…be aware!" Akashi shouts. This caught Kise's attention. The blonde watched the regulars position and movements after that. His smile turned into a smirk. He knew where this is going…

'_When they decide to be serious…they will use the same technique that every other school is using… that's the strength of the regulars before us…. Their specialty is by copying the technique of every other school's strategy…' _Akashi's explanation could be heard clearly in their minds.

'_And if I shout your name, you guys have to be aware. For example, if I shout Daiki's name, that means they are using Too's strategy or almost the same strategy as that school…I can't say the school name since they will know their strategy had been exposed' _Akashi added.

'_This is my chance!'_ Kise thought.

"Captain!" shouted one of his teammates, Jiro immediately turned his attention back and went to get the ball before Kuroko snatched it right in front of him. The ball flew toward Kise's position. Yuusuke was guarding him.

Kise bounce the ball a few time before something cross in his mind.

'_You know where you can pass right? We're always behind you' _said a certain captain to him. He could see an image of his high school team pictured in his mind. They were smiling at him, as if they were supporting him.

"Kasamatsu-sempai…everyone …" Kise whispered to himself, his hands bouncing the ball at a rapid speed. His pair of golden eyes turned serious.

'_Alley-op?' _Yuusuke thought when the corner of his eye spotted Aomine's position near Kise.

"Not that" said Kise as his hand pass the ball behind him and the ball moved forward at a rapid speed. As if being push by something.

'_Crap! It was that kid again…'_Yuusuke cursed himself when he saw where Kuroko was, behind Kise.

But he couldn't get the ball in time. The ball flew toward Aomine's hand before the tanned boy passed it toward Midorima. The greenette bouncing the ball a few times when he saw a certain vice-captain was guarding him.

"Oh no, you don't!" hissed Haruma, taking a defensive position. He wouldn't let another first year embarrass his team anymore!

"Shintaro, aware!" shouted Akashi. Midorima was silent. Of course he could see where this was heading. This position… was the same as when he was one-on-one with Takao.

'_Shin-chan… try to pass me…'_ his partner always said that to him whenever they were practicing together. Something that Midorima sometimes thinks is ridiculous.

"Don't be stupid…I don't intend to pass you anyway…" said Midorima, as his hands were prepared for a three pointer. Haruma eyes widen, he was sure that the green wouldn't go as far as a three pointer. That was absurd. They were in the middle of the court.

"Why would I have to pass you…" the green haired kid said, smirking.

"When I can throw the ball in just from here…." Midorima added before letting the ball off into the net. He went down gracefully before walking back to his original place. It was just like what Akashi said…

Their bodies can't keep up with their talent…

Sure…they can't play like their original time…

But the precious experiences that they had being through before…

And their team work…

Were enough…

To be called the generation of miracles once again…

.

* * *

.

~Flashback~

"_Quite true…but there's something we can do about that…" Akashi said to them. _

"_What do you mean by that?" asked Midorima. _

"_Our body couldn't catch up with us… but our experience is enough to cover the whole thing. You might face some difficulty while playing with these first year bodies but the longer you play…"Akashi said. _

"_Plus the experience that we faced before… having your talent back will be easy…" Akashi added. They just nodded at that. _

"_That was easy to say…but how can we use our technique when this is our bodies first time of experiencing it?…" Aomine asked. Akashi smirked. _

'_I believe Ryouta is the most suited person to explain how…' said Akashi. The rest of them glanced towards Kise. How can they forget about it? Kise was always the person who learnt when he first saw it… no matter if his body was able to keep it up or not. _

_~end of flashback~_

_._

* * *

_._

'23-20. Second quarter is over. 5 minutes breaks!' the referee announced after he had blown the whistle. The second quarter had ended, with the regulars score in the lead. Their play was just like in a real match. Somehow, the regulars managed to make a three-pointer at the last moment. But that was only luck, because the first years can keep up or pass their score anytime…

"Tsk… why did you let them take the lead first, Akashi?"Aomine asked when they were on their break. He had to slow down when Akashi give him the signal to cool down. He knew that they could double the score pretty easily but Akashi wouldn't let them.

"We had to make them believe that we had reached our limit… if you keep playing at such a high pace… who knows if any of you will pass out…remember, your body is that of a first year high school student…'Akashi stated. They remained silent after that, before they heard a sound of someone collapsing. It was Kuroko. _Is this what they called every word is a pray? (unsure what this last phrase means, can you please clarify? Kuro.)_

"Tetsu!" "Kurokochii!" Aomine and Kise shouted respectively as they grabbed the light blue haired boy. Kuroko was unconscious. They immediately placed him on the bench.

"His condition isn't that bad…just unconscious, like usual… his body couldn't keep up with the technique yet…I'll substitute him after this…" said Akashi. He was going to switch with Kuroko at the beginning of third quarter anyway, but he didn't expect the shadow would pass out.

"So…what now, Akashichii? Should we go all out or what?" asked Kise. If it's Akashi…they might have to double or triple the score after this. But their bodies still can't keep up, especially Kise.

"I believe everyone was watching my match against Tetsuya's school before, right?" said Akashi. They just nod.

"We're going to use Seirin's strategy…I believe our body can keep up with that kind of play…" said Akashi as he glanced towards Kuroko.

"We wouldn't want to make Tetsuya worried right?" said Akashi, earning a nod from them. They all shared a small smile when they realized what Akashi had just said. They didn't have to worry about their score right now. All that was important was to win and enjoy the taste of victory.

"Daiki, make sure you don't overwork yourself… help Ryouta when needed" Akashi stated as he led the team when the break ended. Aomine remained silent at the instruction.

'As if…'Akashi was telling him what Satsuki always reminded him.

"_Dai-chan, good luck!" _a familiar pink maidens voice cheered for him, echoing in his ear. Aomine smiled at that. They couldn't help but win for the sake of their beloved.

Who knew, if they lost… they might lose Kuroko…Momoi… and their soon to be teammates too. Is the future going to change if they lost?

Realizing that everyone was in good spirits, Akashi broke the unusual silence.

"And beside…didn't we win before too?" he added, earning a nod from the rest of the Kiseki No Sedai. They just smiled as they followed Akashi's lead.

'_Just wait Tetsu…we will defeat them….with your style of basketball.'_

_._

* * *

.

Kuroko woke up when he heard the whistle being blow. Did he pass out? He immediately sat up as his eyes glanced towards the court. He could see Aomine was helping Kise to stand up while, Akashi was accompanied by Midorima and Murasakibara walking towards the referee.

'_They didn't lose, did they? Akashi wouldn't let it… but…they wouldn't triple the score either right? Or else…it would just repeat history…' _Kuroko walked carefully as he tries to adjust his still dizzy head. He couldn't see the score board, since the board was being surrounded by the basketball club members.

"Tetsu? You're awake?" Aomine asked when he saw his partner was walking like a zombie. Murasakibara who noticed Kuroko immediately seized him.

"I'm fine, Murasakibara-kun…" said Kuroko. The giant just blinked few times before he let Kuroko walk by himself.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi called when he had seen him. Kuroko went to walk in his direction before he saw the regulars faces. They were… the faces of despairing persons. The vice captain was crying on one of his teammates shoulder. It was…the usual expression that Kuroko had always seen when they defeated a team with a triple or quadruple score.

'_Did I…not manage to stop history from repeating itself?'_ Kuroko's feet froze when he remembered the painful memory from the original time. This time too… they were….

"Tetsuya…come here" Akashi ordered making him snap out of his own thoughts. Everyone was staring at him.

"Don't you want to see the score?" Akashi softly asked him. Kuroko was just silent before he walked to the crowded direction. His legs felt really heavy right now. He kept his gaze down, as if he didn't want to see the score yet.

"Kurokochii" called Kise from behind. Kuroko turned to see Kise wasn't able to stand by his self. He could see clearly that Kise's legs were swollen. Aomine, who was helping Kise to stand, immediately led the two of them to Kuroko direction.

"Don't be scared… we're right behind you…" Kise said with a smile. Kuroko turned toward the tanned boy. He just gives a simple nod. It was the same as Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima.

'_Should…I trust them?' _His mind whisper to itself.

He walked toward the score board. His eyes widened when he saw the score.

_99-100?! They win?_

"Gomenasai, Kurokochii…urm… its kind of my fault…we could have lost…luckily, Aominechii helped me to rebound" Kise said with an apologetic look.

"No. It was our fault… if Haruma didn't try to knock you…you guys might have…" Jiro said before being cut off by Akashi.

"We win, that's all that matters…" said Akashi. The captain remained silent before he gave a nod of understanding. It seems that there's something that the red head didn't want to share too.

"Now…we have to grant our deal…you guys can take the regular positions and we will leave the team" said Jiro. The group remained silent when he said that. The rest of the regulars looked hurt but they just gave a fake smile as they tried to hold in their cries. Except for Haruma, he had cried right after the whistle was blow.

Kuroko was just silent, as were the rest of the Kiseki No Sedai. They knew that there was nothing they could do if Akashi had made a negotiation. A deal is a deal. Winner takes all and loser had to fall. That is their core Principle.

"Who said you guys can leave the team?" Akashi questioned, cutting the silence inside the gym. The regulars stared at him confused.

"It had been said in the deal right…loser will have to leave the team. You don't have to pity us…" Jiro said quietly. Akashi just gave a small chuckle at that.

"I never asked that of the team before. I just asked for regular positions and that's all. The leave-the-team term only applied to us. Even if we take the regular positions, you guys will be needed in the team too… are you trying to burden us with your 'little puppy' routine?" Akashi smirked.

Jiro and the rest of the regulars were stunned silent. They didn't know what to say. What Akashi just said was indeed true. If they left the team…who were going to take care the first and second years? They had promised them to lead the team to victory. They couldn't just abandon them, right? They were…their teammates too, no matter what string they were in.

"Thank god! We can still remain on the team! Thanks you litt-" Haruma was about to continue before he felt a sharp glare coming from a certain newly appointed captain.

"Haruma sempai…even if I give you guys the chance to stay on the team…that doesn't mean you can treat me and my team so casually...do you want me to instruct the whole basketball team…in my way?" said Akashi with his usual demonic aura flaring.

The rest of the basketball team couldn't help but frown as they pulled Haruma from the demon kings sight. One things for sure, they didn't want that guy to coach them. Who knows what they might go through after this?

"We will accept the offer…you can trust us with that work" Jiro nodded. Akashi just gives a nod in reply before he called his team to leave.

They walked out from the gym after Akashi gathered them, saying that they wouldn't be needed and their business here had ended.

"Everyone…I've got a question to ask…" the shadow was standing behind them. His face furrowed in deep confusion.

"What is it, Tetsu?" asked Aomine. The rest of them focusing toward the phantom sixth man.

"Why didn't you guys…triple the score or…quadruple it? You guys weren't playing to the fullest… is there anything…" Kuroko began to ask before being cut off by Akashi.

"The past is the past, Tetsuya. We were trying our best to match up our original strength with our current strength…. We didn't hold back" said Akashi. Kuroko glanced toward the rest and they just nodded in agreement.

"Our bodies couldn't keep up with our experience after all… so Akashichii instruct us to play using Seirin's strategy…" Kise explained.

"Seirin's…way?" Kuroko look much more confused. That wasn't expected… firstly, he was expecting that they would double or triple the score. And Akashi's way of treating the sempai before…That was weird. Original Akashi wouldn't treat people so nicely. And this time, Kise said they were using Seirin's way of playing…

"Don't think too much, that was just one of the strategies…the most important thing is we tried our best, right?" said Midorima. Aomine just smirked hearing Midorima's inspiring answer.

"Yeah… we haven't had much fun together like this before, right?" said Aomine. Kise nodding along eagerly.

"It was relaxing…I'm having fun…" said Murasakibara.

"I see…" Kuroko replied. He was thinking too much. They had promised him before not to repeat their mistakes as long as they were in this time… He…should trust them.

"Everyone was having fun and now it's time to get back… Shintaro, your dad was a doctor, right? Accompany Ryouta to have a look at his injury…" Akashi commanded. Midorima just nodded. It seemed that he had to stop by at his dad's hospital with Kise after this.

"Daiki, accompany Tetsuya home…we don't want him to pass out in the middle of the road" Akashi order.

"I'm not going to pass out again…" said Kuroko before his collar was being dragged by Aomine.

"Come on, Tetsu! It's been a long time since I sent you home. Vanilla milkshake, my treat" said Aomine, looking happy all of the sudden.

"Ao-Aomine-kun…I can't breathe…ack!" Kuroko struggled but Aomine wouldn't let him go. He was much stronger than the shadow, and besides, who knows if the shadow might suddenly use his invisible move and disappear? He couldn't let that happen, or else, he would lose his head.

With those two having left, Kise and Midorima excused themselves, leaving Murasakibara and Akashi alone.

"Now then…lets…" Akashi went to speak before the giant suddenly lifted him up. Akashi glanced towards Murasakibara.

"Atsushi…what are you doing? Let me down…" Akashi ordered but the giant didn't pay attention, holding him bridal style.

"Please don't be stubborn like Kuro-chin…you were going to collapse too, right? That's why you left the gym immediately…" said Murasakibara. He could see Akashi's legs trembling. Aomine legs were the same, while Kise's legs were swollen. He and Midorima's weren't like that. The match affected their hands much more since they were using their hands more than their legs. Kuroko was the worst; since he collapsed in the second half.

Akashi was silent at first, but knew being stubborn wasn't going to help him since he swears he felt like he was going to collapse anytime from now. That's why he had immediately ordered the other four of them to leave. Unfortunately, Atsushi realized what he was doing.

"I'll let it slide for today…thank you, Atsushi" Akashi said, getting himself comfortable as he closed his eyes. Murasakibara was carrying him bridal style after all, his small body hidden by Murasakibara's large hands. Akashi probably didn't realize it but the purple haired giant was smiling when he saw Akashi follow his request.

"No problem…you can trust me, aka-chin…" the giant whispered. He always watched Akashi over work himself during their original time at Teikou. The red head didn't want people to look down on him… he simply didn't want to show any weakness to anyone. That's why… Murasakibara sometimes wished… that he could help Akashi to carry that burden… just like right now…

Murasakibara sent Akashi to his house, the Akashi's residence after that. Akashi's mother was surprised seeing her son sleeping in Murasakibara's hands, it was rare for her to see her son opening up to someone like this.

After gently placing the sleeping Akashi on his bed, Murasakibara excused himself. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to put Akashi in his bed but… he didn't want the red head to wake up, since he looked exhausted after the game.

'_I'll just wait for the punishment then….'_Murasakibara thought to himself while heading to his house.

.

* * *

.

They were heading out from Maji burger after having their late evening snacks. Aomine and Kuroko were walking to Kuroko's house, although Kuroko had tried to persuade the tanned boy that he can walk home by himself. But the tanned boy simply didn't want to hear it.

"Aomine-kun…you don't have to force yourself…I wouldn't tell Akashi-kun about it. So you may go home now…" said Kuroko for the tenth Time.

"Urusai, Tetsu. I want to send you home! Not because of him… after all, you've accompany me eating right? So why not?" Aomine replied with a huff, Kuroko letting out a small sigh before deciding to give up.

"Okay…"

Both of them had fallen into silence while walking toward their next destination, they didn't know what to say, or probably just realized how awkward their relationship is.

"Urm…" both of them muttered at the same time.

"You can say first" they both said, again talking in sync.

"This is awkward…" Kuroko commented, while Aomine laughed awkwardly. For the second time that night, they were silent.

"Tetsu…" Aomine suddenly called him. Kuroko glanced towards the tanned boy, surprised as he saw the bluenette's face contorted into an unreadable expression.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked softly. The tanned boy looked as if he were waking up after spacing out for a while, turning to see Kuroko.

"About…last week…the time when we were at the rooftop… what did you actually say?" Aomine pressed him, Kuroko remained silent.

"About?" the shadow eventually whispered. The tanned boy letting out a sigh before explaining.

"The moment when you were apologizing…you said it was your fault…what did you mean by that?' Aomine stared into Kuroko's blue eyes intently, as if he didn't want to lose sight of the shadow.

Kuroko again remained silent at first. Of course he knew what Aomine was asking about; he just didn't expect Aomine to be the one that would bring this thing up again.

"_If I didn't make those wish…everyone wouldn't have to be together again…"_… his confession last week…

"_I wish…to be with my former teammates once more…is that possible…" _was the wish that he stated when the voice asked him.

It was the wish…that he never thought he would ask…

"Tetsu?" Aomine's voice snapping him out of his thoughts, Kuroko regained his senses back, releasing a small sigh.

"I'm okay…it just that…" Kuroko muttered...

"After the winter cup, I made a wish…for all of us to be together once again…maybe I was being self-centred that time… Forgive me…" Kuroko spoke quietly, something-emotion?-almost breaking his usual monotone. Aomine looked surprise but didn't say anything. Much to Kuroko's surprise, the bluenette ruffled his hair like Murasakibara and Kagami always did.

"But you've received your payment right?" said the tanned boy.

"Eh?" Kuroko stuttered confused. What did Aomine mean by payment?

The tanned boy just smiled at him before explaining once more.

"The payment, because getting us back here…meant losing Kagami and Seirin…didn't you suffer for that?" the tanned boy asked. Kuroko's eyes widened. He had realized that, a long time ago, but… he didn't want to think about that yet. The truth is always painful.

"And the price for us…was losing our strength…" Aomine added. This made Kuroko's heart hurt that much more... Because of his selfish act… the five of them had lost their strength.

"I'm…I… Aomine-kun… I….don't know…what to say…" Kuroko was completely speechless. How can he repay them? Or… can he even repay them?

"Because of that…Thank you, Tetsu…" Aomine suddenly holding his hand, wiping a few tear drops that were trying to fall down from his light blue eyes.

"Ao-Aomine-kun?" Kuroko was confused at Aomine's actions, he thought Aomine would be mad at him… So why did Aomine suddenly decide to comfort him?

"You left Seirin and Kagami for us… I'm very… thankful to you for giving us this second chance, Tetsu… Thank you… thank you so much…" the tanned boy kept thanking him. He buried his face in Kuroko small shoulder, and for some unknown reason… Kuroko could feel that…Aomine was crying.

"Yes… thank you…to you guys too… the 'Miracles' …" said Kuroko, returning the hug as he closed his eyes.

.

* * *

.

_~Omake~_

"Ara…Shintaro…it's rare to see you here…is there something wrong?" asked the doctor, his father, Midorima Satoshi.

"My friend here has a badly swollen leg…" said Midorima, Kise just laughing awkwardly. Midorima's father had fallen silent before he spoke.

"What is his horoscope sign?" he asked them. 'Eh?'

"It's Gemini…" Midorima replied.

"Then no. today Oha-asa said Gemini and my sign had a bad compatibility. Send him away" Midorima's father said seriously. Midorima just nodded.

"EHHHHH?!" Kise screamed in disbelief.

.

* * *

.

_**~~~~(*~*)~~~~Preview/PreRead~~~(*~*)~~~~~~ **_

"_Haizaki's in the soccer club?" asked Aomine towards the blonde. Kise nodding eagerly. _

"_Yosen High? What is that?" Murasakibara questioned. The rest of the kiseki no sedai staring at him with surprised and shocked expressions. _

"_What do you want to say, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked the blonde. Kise had called him to the rooftop after all. _

"_I like you, Kurokochii…sincerely…I like you more than a friend…" the blonde confessed. His expression were serious, unlike the usual Kise. _

"_Aomine-kun? What are you saying…"_

"_I like you… Tetsu. I just like you, don't you see that?" Aomine said dragging Kuroko into his embrace, Kuroko's eyes widening at what he heard. _

"_Midorima-kun?" Kuroko tried to snap the green haired boy from his thoughts, wondering why the greenette blushed for no reason?_

"_I…like you, Kuroko" _

"_If given a choice between chocolate and vanilla what would you choose Murasakibara-kun?" asked Kuroko. The giant wiped Kuroko's lips before licking his own wet hand. _

"_I'll choose kuro-chin then…" said the giant._

"_Akashi-kun…we're stuck…what should we do?"Kuroko asked. _

'"_Tetsuya…be mine…" said the fierce captain of the generation of miracles. Kuroko couldn't say a thing. _

'_Everyone had gone nuts…' he thought._

**Next chapter: The Next stage…is the confession?**

**.**

* * *

.

**A/N:**

**Thanks to all that review/Alert and everything... **

**This chapter had being a quite long chapter for me... and sorry. I don't know how to write about a match scene. (Yes, I'm sucks at it)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys would look forward for the next chapter. (I'm kinda...hate this chapter but it was needed...)**

**Thanks for waiting. and if possible, you're welcome (Like seriously) to write a suggesting on how I should make the next stage (chapter)**

**What kinda love confession (- Is this a correct way to say?) that you guys would like. **

**Much thanks for the help. **

**(Ah btw, to whoever that review about their imagination about this story, I appreciate it so much. ~ You guys had such a lovely idea)**

**See you again. (next month maybe?) **

**Sincerely Ryu**


	5. Chapter 5: The sun should remain bright

**Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction: Deepest Wish**

**Chapter 5: The sun should remain bright**

**Ryu :** Here's the promise chapter… Thanks for all the review and supporting. To those who offering to be my beta reader, I really appreciated for the offer but don't worry, **Schattenlos-san** had help with this. *cheer* Million thanks to him for helping me beta this story~~

Without wasting anytime, Please enjoy chapter 5: The sun should remain bright of Kuroko no basuke fanfiction: Deepest wish!

**IMPORTANT NOTES**: Chapter 5 would be separate into 5 part and this is part one. To those who support **Kikuro**, This is your special chappy! Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

It's been already days since their last match with the regulars taking their place like last time only they did it without brutally damaging the moral of the seniors unlike the last time wherein they were being envied by their peers and having no one to help them in the original time they change their approach in taking the positions. Even their fellow first years admire them for having the guts and resolve in challenging the regulars and showing their resolve in winning, the upper years like the passion they see upon their group that regardless if they face a tough opponent they will not back down and instead face it head on. Everything seems normal for the Generation of Miracles after claiming the regular's position with a bet that they have won. They greet each other whenever they meet in the halls and gather at their usual hangout during recess and during trainings they practice harder and strenuous exercises in order to achieve their past stamina and strength early. But something feels off in Kuroko's opinion but couldn't quite place what it is. Not that he really care though.

Kuroko is copying the notes that were given by their History Teacher in class. Mrs. Fujiwara is currently lecturing them about the history of Japan. Idly Kuroko glance towards his teammates. Akashi who is beside him is currently listening attentively the same with Midorima, while Murasakibara was currently munching a pocky stick without a care in the world. Aomine is trying his best not to fall asleep which clearly isn't working while Kise is hastily scribbling something on his notebook.

"And that is all about the Meiji restoration. To those whom are interested to learn more you can look it up in your text book page 132 until 136 for more information. I'll give a test this Wednesday so make sure you study and pass it." Mrs. Fujiwara announced to the whole class before their lesson ends. After leaving the room it became lively again, having first break as their next period some of their classmate have already went off to the cafeteria to buy some snacks while others began to head to their favourite spots while chatting with one another leaving the GoM alone in the room.

"You're not going to the cafeteria Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asks the tan teen. Aomine just waves his hand dismissively as a sign that he isn't interested and tries to sleep again.

After finishing taking down notes Midorima picks up his book while announcing to the rest "I'm going to the library to return a book I've borrowed." Leaving the rest to ponder what they would do to pass some time.

"How about you, Murasakibara-kun?" ask Kuroko to the purple giant.

"I'm going to buy some snacks at the cafeteria since I already run out, Kuro-chin want to come?" Murasakibara ask the teal haired boy. Kuroko just shakes his head no.

"Ah! Then, can I go with you Muk-kun? Ahomine wouldn't accompany me." said Momoi while blowing a raspberry towards the sleeping teen. The purple giant nods as an approval before the two of them left the classroom together.

"Akashi-kun you wouldn't go for a break to?" ask Kuroko. The red hair shook his head as a reply.

"I have something to do after this. See you later Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta" said Akashi, leaving them after finishing his belonging. Now that left only Aomine, Kuroko and Kise.

Seeing the sadden expression of the teal haired. Kise asks "What's wrong Kurokochii, don't you want to take a break to?"

"Well… I thought everyone would want to spend time at our usual place… but it seems that today, everyone is busy. Aren't you going somewhere too Kise-kun?" ask Kuroko. The blonde smile as he shakes his head to say no.

"Then...would you like to accompany me to our usual place then Kurokochii? I've got something to ask by the way." told Kise

'_Something to ask?' _Kuroko thought. He could easily decline what the blonde actually wants. But, he felt that this time he should approve the request seeing no harm in following his instinct. Seeing the blonde look pretty calm this time make Kuroko wonder.

'_There must be something… Maybe I should go after all.' _He thought for the second time.

"Okay then" Kuroko answered. The blonde didn't squeal or anything like his usual self when Kuroko gave his approval. Instead of tackling him the blonde gave a small smile, something that, the cheerful Kise rarely does.

_._

* * *

.

The two of them are currently on the rooftop. Kuroko sitting on a bench while Kise is standing beside the fence watching the city view. The wind sometime hits them, making both shiver slightly. Even though it is suppose to be summer, the weather today is unusual being cold and windy.

"What do you want to ask Kise-kun" Kuroko inquired. The blonde player turns around while giving a soft smile towards the phantom player but his eyes aren't focusing towards the other but instead he stares at the other side of the city as if hesitating to ask his question towards the phantom player. Having an internal battle for a minute Kise sighed before looking at Kuroko.

"Kurokochii… What do you thought about going back to the past again?" ask Kise.

"My thought?" asked Kuroko, He didn't quite understand much about the blondes' question having caught him off guard. But then again he didn't expect the blonde would ask such a question.

Kise remains silent for a moment waiting for Kuroko to answer his question seeing that the phantom player is having his own struggle in answering his question he went towards Kuroko and sits beside him in the bench and changed his question.

"Is it true? … that you want us to comeback at this time, Kurokochii?" ask Kise. Kuroko is again surprise by the seriousness of the question being asked by the blonde. He isn't sure how to reply to the first question without offending the other and being called selfish but looking at the blonde beside him and seeing his eyes. He wasn't like the bubbly and cheerful Kise that he used to know.

'_There's no use to hide it anymore, seeing that Akashi-kun might have already inform the others." _Kuroko thought.

"Yes… I made a wish after the Seirin won the winter cup… for us to comeback… but…I never thought it would actually happen." Kuroko answered while averting his gaze towards Kise because he doesn't know how the other would react towards his "selfish" wish. Kise was momentarily silent for a moment processing the answer before a smile drew on his face.

"Ah… Thank god." said Kise, while hugging the smaller boy after that. Kuroko once again is surprise by the sudden action of his blonde friend he was thinking that he would shout at him for his selfish desire to return to the past without thinking the consequence of his wish. Now he had made a complete 180 degree turn and turn to his usual idiot and clingy personality again. Sweat dropping at the action _'Just what in the hell just happen!?' _where the thoughts of the teal haired.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko tries to get the blondes attention but the blonde was busy clinging to him while mumbling incoherent words.

"And here I thought that we were send by the Shikigami(Death God) because of our sins!" said Kise. Kuroko raises an eyebrow at the proclamation of the blonde while frowning. _'Isn't a Shikigami a death god? While would he have anything to do with this?' _where the thoughts of Kuroko as he process the words of Kise.

"Kise-kun…can't breathe." struggle Kuroko. Kise immediately release the phantom player from his hug while furiously apologizing.

"Ah.. Gomen Kurokochii… it's just I thought I would lose you for a second time, and… and." Kise is struggling to explain. But his first sentence caught Kuroko's attention.

"Losing me for the second time? What do you mean by that, Kise-kun?" ask Kuroko.

The blonde stop his tirade and incoherent mumbling before diverting his eyes somewhere else. His cheeks were slightly blushing for some unknown reason.

"About that to be honest Kurokochii, for your information… every night when I go to sleep, I always pray that when I wake up in the morning this isn't all a dream and we would still be together…. I mean that I'll be still here in the past with you and the others." Explain by Kise. This revelation surprise Kuroko much more.

'_Why did Kise hope such thing? Why did he hope that we will still be here in the past? Doesn't he want to return to the future in order to see his Kaijou team again?' _ Are the thoughts of Kuroko.

"Why do you pray something like that Kise-kun? Don't you want to return to original time back so that you can see Kaijou again?" ask Kuroko. Kuroko didn't understand how the blonde thinks at the moment. He knew how much the blonde loves his high school team back then. The blonde had worked hard during the interhigh and winter cup for his high school. He even declared that he love his team.

"Well.. It's not like I wouldn't see them again, but to be honest." Said Kise a bit flustered.

"I want to be with our team to or maybe more, Kurokochii do you understand?" Kise added.

Like being struck by lightning, Kuroko could feel his heart ache as he remembers something… something that he used to feel a long time ago.

It was during their final meeting during winter cup, It was the time when Seirin just won. And he was outside when they called him. Aoimine…Kise…Midorima…Murasakibara…Akashi…were all there.

.

* * *

.

*FLASHBACK*

"You guys" Kuroko notice his former teammates all there and was surprise that they were wearing their respective Teiko school jersey.

"Don't be surprise we just want to see you for a while Tetsu." Said Aomine.

"Haha…that's right, Kurokochii… eto… do you have time? We don't want to bother your celebreation though" said Kise. Kuroko gave a nod as an answer.

"They are still packing their Stuff in the locker room. Don't worry Kise." Answered Kuroko

"Hmph…ditching your team again Kuroko?" ask Midorima. Kuroko flinch when he heard the statement but he let what the green haired comment slide away.

"Then come… we don't have the time to waste anymore" ordered Akashi. Kuroko was a little bit confused. They were going to take him somewhere?

"Come on…you will know soon, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara assured him. Seeing how serious his former teammates look, Kuroko didn't have the choice but to follow them. He is also somewhat a little curious.

After a few minutes of travelling using the bus, they arrive at the place.

'_This place is...'_ where Kuroko thoughts when he saw the sign of the school. It is their old school.

Teiko Middle School where everything started…

Their fun… _'How they meet one another due to one thing basketball'_

Their friendship… '_How he met Aomine and the others'_

Their team… '_How the Generation of Miracles been born'_

Their memories… '_How they enjoy each match they have'_

Their fate… '_How they became known as the strongest team'_

and their pain _'how each one change, for the GoM they can't believe Kuroko will go to a budding basketball team like Seirin, and for Tetsuya his pain when he saw that when the GoM grow in terms of strength they rarely need to rely in his passes and he took it hard when his light rejected him and hated and loathe to play basketball due to most teams don't want to fight them anymore opting to just choose to be 2nd our 3rd in competitions.  
_

"Come on Tetsuya, we've prepared something for you" said Akashi.

"Prepare something for me?" ask Kuroko. Now he is more confuse than before. They other didn't reply though instead they went inside the school grounds as if they're following Akashi's lead like the old time.

"Hey wait!" called Kuroko. He is about to enter the school grounds before something struck his mind. _'Is he ready to face the memory?'_

"Kuro-chin/Kurokochii/Kuroko/Tetsu?" Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima and Aomine respectively ask when they notice Kuroko isn't entering.

Kuroko titled his head up to see his former teammates gaze. They are already in the school ground, turning back to wait for him.

"_Baddump"_ His heart began to beat so hard he could hear it. _'What is this feeling? _Kuroko thought.

His mind went blank. His scared that he would remember all those painful memories he buried in his mind and it would strike him back. Kuroko fears that upon entering he would relieve all those memories and recall each one of them the aches, the sadness, and the feeling of not being depended on by his light and how each one excel and became strong in their own leaving him in the dark.

His thoughts stop when he notices Kise running to his direction. The blonde halted in front of him.

"You don't have to do it, If you don't want to Kurokochii" said Kise with a small smile. That smile isn't the smile he is accustom in seeing upon Kise Ryouta that he knew would have rather it's the smile he use to show whenever someone ask if he's ok. Does Kise have this kind of smile to?

"Kise-kun?"

"I know it's hard…but…umm.. I…we really hope you would come. Can you do it for us? We hope, we could see you this time as Kuroko Tetsuya our Teiko phantom the one who supports us, not from Seirin just this moment, can we?" Kise added while offering his hand to Kuroko.

Kuroko is speechless nonetheless his heart tells him to accept it even though it pains him.

'_It hurts'_were Kuroko thoughts. His hand began to shake; slowly Kuroko accepted the offered hand and let Kise lead him.

"Thanks Kise" Kuroko murmured, strengthening his hold in the blondes hand as he step inside the school ground.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

.

* * *

.

"Kurokochii?" Kise's voice calling him, makes Kuroko snaps out from his own memories. He turns to see that Kise is holding him in the shoulders. The blonde look worried, and expression that didn't suit the blondes personality at all.

"I'm Okay, Kise-kun Thank you for helping me" said Kuroko.

"Helping you?" ask Kise, looking confused. Kuroko just gave him as smile as he stand up.

"That feeling that you were saying earlier, Kise-kun…I understand it too." Kuroko said.

He turns to see the blonde. The pair of golden eyes stares into blue.

"I to wish, that we weren't separated at the first place... that's pretty weird isn't? To have my longing wish come true and be granted this kind of way." Kuroko said with a smile, a smile that Kise rarely saw in Kuroko and the kind that he hasn't seen for a long time. A pure angelic kind of smile can be seen upon Kuroko Tetsuya.

_He had once stared on his old Teiko jersey while reminiscing and cries on it._

_He had once also thrown a basketball into a bin with pure disgust and loathing expression._

_But he had never thrown or tears his picture together with his teammates._

_Because he secretly wish to change them back to their past selves where only the enjoyment of playing basketball is all in their minds._

_He didn't want to tear the picture because he kept wishing that their bond would stay._

_The wish that he had never stopped to prays._

Hearing the school bell that signals that break is almost over. Kuroko informed Kise that they should head back to class in order for them not to be scolded by their teacher, but didn't manage to complete his sentence when he felt Kise embraced him.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked monotonously since his quite already use to the blondes eccentric tendencies and quirks being hug by him. Upon feeling the blondes embrace to tighten around him Kuroko began to entangle himself from Kise's hold but to no avail. "Kise-kun, what are you doing? Let me go" Kuroko told the Kise but instead of letting him go the blonde further tighten his grip towards the teal haired boy. Kise buried his head in the crook of Kuroko's shoulder. While yelling "No!, I don't want to let you go!"

Kuroko is totally surprise by the blonde's outburst. Kise had never yelled at people before and especially not towards him. For a moment Kuroko can hear faint sniffing and felt his shoulder is partially wet.

'_Is Kise-kun crying?!' _were the thoughts of Kuroko he wanted to confirm it by turning around to face the blonde but instead the blonde didn't let him and hastily told him. "Don't turn, I don't want Kurokochii to see me like this…It's not cool and un-model like if you were to see me right now with this kind of face." Kise told the teal haired. Kuroko can now hear Kise sobbing clearly. He relaxes his tense shoulders and waited for the blonde to calm down.

"Kise-kun" Kuroko tries to calm the sobbing blonde. But he was interrupted by Kise. "I'm scared, Tetsuya…. I'm scared that I might lose you again for a second time, just thinking about it makes me tremble" said Kise.

Kuroko remains silent as he continues hearing the blonde's confession.

"I…like you…being with you guys, so much that when I think of not seeing you and the other I might go nuts, and because, because of that" the blonde continued. "I start to lose control and I don't want to let you go Kurokochii, I hope you understand my feelings." finish the blonde. Kuroko can feel Kise's warm breath near his face due to the close proximity of the blonde to him.

"That I love you" murmured Kise near Kuroko's ears. Wide eyed at the blonde's proclamation of his love towards him his heart began to beat frantically, out of confusion, happiness because the blonde feel this way towards him.

"Kise-kun I…" Kuroko didn't have the time to complete his sentence because Kise stops him with a kiss. It surprise Kuroko greatly that he forgot to push the other away from him or even resist it. Kise lets Kuroko go after the chaste kiss. _'Did Kise just kiss him?!' _were the incredulous thoughts of a frantic Kuroko. His quickly snap out of his thoughts when he noticed the warmth at his back left him indicating that the blonde has already let him go from his embrace earlier.

"I don't know how to explain to you Kurokochii how I feel right now. I don't know if it's love or just admiration but whenever I think about what I haven't done back then and the possibility of losing you again the second time my mind always went blank and my heart aches" Kise scratches his head while explaining to Kuroko..

"I've try to conceal my feeling away at first because I thought it was only just admiration to the one that taught me how to play basketball and the one that help me when I was selected as a regular back then when were in 2nd year, but I couldn't heal but to feel this way towards you" Kise added while intently looking at the standing teen in front of him. "and because of that.. I like you Kurokochii, I sincerely… like you… more than a friend" the blonde finally let the words out.

Kuroko was momentarily silent by the confession of the blonde towards him. He isn't sure how to react to someone openly stating their feeling towards him since he was quite use to being not notice, and ignored by others. He isn't sure what to reply, because his not sure how the blonde would react if he rejected the others feelings towards him.

'_Do I like kise-kun?'_ Kuroko tries to get the solution and answer to reply to blondes confession earlier but none of it came up.

Upon seeing Kuroko struggle to answer him Kise replied. "Well of course, you don't have to say anything right now.. uhh.., This is too sudden now that I think about it, right? Err.. But I just want to let you know how I feel, that's all" the blonde seem uneasy to answer while averting his gaze to the still silent teen.

"I too, don't know my feeling to Kise-kun actually" said Kuroko. This caught Kise's attention back. _'Is Kurokochii going to reject me?" _were the frantic thoughts of the blonde while waiting for the teal haired to finish.

"I don't want to lose Kise-kun too, not anymore" said Kuroko. Kise was stunned by Kuroko's proclamation. He could feel his cheeks burning upon hearing Kuroko. Those two pair of teal blue eyes shows that the owner didn't play with his words opting to bluntly say things and the sincerity of the words that was said. Kise couldn't ask for more, He is content by the answer for now. Hopefully in time Kuroko would like him also until that time comes he'll patiently wait for the other.

"Yes…I understand, sorry for wanting to answer my question whether you also felt the same way to me Kurokochii" said Kise, while scratching his cheeks.

'_This is awkward, should've ask Kurokochii in some restaurant or the amusement park instead of doing it here"_ were the thoughts of the blonde before sighing.

They remain silent again before they heard the bell ring again meaning the break has ended.

"We should head back to class neh, Kise-kun" said Kuroko. The blonde was snap out from his thoughts when he heard Kuroko calling him.

"Ah, Kurokochi.." he didn't finish saying because he notice the other is already gone probably use misdirection.

"Argh, so mean, Kurokochii leaving me behind" Kise pouted as he ran toward the door to chase after the teal haired teen.

"_I don't want to lose Kise-kun too, not anymore"_ Kuroko's confession lingering in his mind though he isn't quite sure what it meant if that was a yer or no. _'Kurokochii'_ a smile form on his face when he thought about the small phantom player. He will make sure Kuroko was his.

.

* * *

.

*Blush* So how's the chapter? I'm sorry if it's…urm… err…I don't know…

Midorima part would be coming next! I wouldn't giving any preview, sorry!

Till some other time-ssu!

Ryuuchi

Question: Why did I separate it into 5 part?

Answer: Simple. Because the confession chapter is really long so I didn't want my readers to be boring by it.

**Any question and Idea would be appreciate! REVIEW!**


End file.
